Let Me Love You
by LannaMisho
Summary: Of all of them, Red is the least likely to do something creep-ish like cheat on his lover… Isn't he? Yaoi. T. Angst.


Description: Of all of them, Red is the least likely to do something creep-ish like cheat on his lover… Isn't he? Yaoi. T. Angst.

AN: Wow! Not only does this fall under a category that I never write, I am also typing it up on the same day that I wrote the first draft (bad idea, FYI). I wanted to write something a little sad this time. It's short, but I spent all day on it. I think its pretty good.

Warning: Yaoi, swearing, a little OOC (to be honest, I think this could all happen. However it is more likely that you will not, and be like "WTF he'd never say/do that!"), and total heartbreak.

En…joy…?

* * *

><p>"He's cheating on you."<p>

The blunt, stone-cold accusation was so unexpected that Blue almost dropped the plate he was washing.

"W…What?" He asked confused.

Seventeen year old, blue eyed, blond haired, Vio crossed his arms, his gaze hard and unyielding. He had just stormed into the room with one purpose, and had surprised the hell out of the current dishwasher. Not that he hadn't been expecting that. He wasn't happy about the news that he had to deliver either.

"Red is cheating on you." He clarified, standing unusually stiff.

Blue, whom could have been Vios twin, down to the matching outfit in the obviously different color, stared at him before letting out a tense sigh. "What are you taking about Vio? My Red?" He went back to washing the plate. "You're not going to get me riled up with something like that Vio. You know as well as I do, that Red isn't the type to do that."

Vios gaze fell to the floor. "That's what I thought once too. But he is."

Blue shook his head. Red was sick and tired of him getting jealous of every person that he hung out with. It wasn't like Blue thought Red was going to _be_ with any of them, he just didn't want them near this precious lover.

"You two went to town together right? Let me guess, he separated from you and you saw him run along with some girl right? It was probably just someone from the bakery. Or one of his admirers. He has a lot of them."

"It was a guy."

Blue twitched. "Same rules apply."

"No Blue."

"I don't want to talk about this any more."

"I _**saw**_ them."

The plate slammed into the sink as Blues famous temper snapped. "What!" He screamed. "You saw them _where?_ Doing _what, _exactly?"

Vio kept his eyes trained on the floor and avoided the question. "He is cheating on yo-Whoa!" Blue grabbed the front of his tunic and shoved him back against the counter. "Ow!"

Blue glowered. "I don't appreciate you accusing my lover like this Vio. I don't know what the deal is, but I trust him." He shoved the boy to the ground and stormed off.

…

A shadow moved over his face, as the back of Blues eyelids ceased to be quite so bright. He was lying out on the grass, taking a nap. Or attempting to take a nap.

"Hey."

The blond opened one eye to look at a third near-identical face. Green was standing beside him bent over so that he was completely flat, looking down at him.

"Hey." He responded. "What's up? You need something?"

He moved any and Blue sat up when sunlight flooded his vision. "Actually, yeah…" The leader of their little band of clones sat next to him, looking out at the river. It was the rainy season so the water was flowing pretty well. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

Blue stretched out. "Alright. Spill it." He didn't need any sort of foresight to know what was coming.

"You and Vio haven't spoken in three days, Blue."

"Yeah. Well. There's nothing I can do; he's being a dick."

Green plucked at some grass. "He told me all about Red."

Blue laughed. "It's ridiculous, right?"

"…"

Blue shoved his shoulder. "Did you hear me? I said 'Ridiculous, right?' Red isn't the type." Still no response. "Green!"

The aggressive Link seemed more subdued then normal. "Well, it is Vio… don't you think he would have made sure? I mean… have you asked Red about it yet?"

Blue scowled. He couldn't believe it; Green too! "I don't need to 'ask him about it', he wouldn't do that!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because it's Red! _To The Three_! What is it that makes you think otherwise?"

"Blue, we're just worried about you, that's all." They both got to their feet at the same time, but while Blue turned to storm off, Green caught him by the forearm. "Please. As a favor Blue. Ask him about it."

Blue seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, but before he had a chance to respond, the very boy that they had been talking about ran up to them.

The fourth and smallest of the copies: Red, the optimistic one. "I'm off to Castle Town." He informed them with glee. "Bye Green." He hopped over and pecked his lover on the cheek. "Bye Blue. I'll be home before dark, incase you miss me too much~!" He started off.

Blue glanced at Green, then jumped forward and blocked off Reds path. "Just a quick question." He said.

The boy blinked. "Sure. Is something wrong?"

"Red, you're… not hiding anything from me are you?"

Big blue eyes scrunched in concentration, unconsciously tilting his head in a perfectly bewildered look. "What do you mean? Like what?"

"Like…s-someone else?"

Red was quiet for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Blue! Why would you say something like that!"

Blue avoided grinning over at Green. Red, his beautiful Red, wouldn't even think about doing something like that. "Nothing." He replied. "Just me being a idiot."

Red giggled. "Sometimes Blue, I don't know what is floating around in your head."

"Just you." Blue answered, wrapping his arms around the smaller Hylians waist, and drawing him into a deep kiss. The boy shuddered against him, gasping and moaning. Each lip-lock with Red felt like their first. Then, when they pulled apart, Red looked up at him with shy, loving eyes, making Blues heart swell.

"I love you." Blue whispered, holding the boy close for one last time until he saw him again.

"I love you too." Came to reply. "I love you more then anything."

"Have a good day."

"I will."

The shared another quick kiss, before Red ran off. Blue looked back with a dazed smile. "See?" He asked. "I don't know why, but he loves me. He wouldn't do something like that. Happy now?" He didn't notice the barrage of emotions that crossed Greens face as he turned happily and walked towards the house.

Green just watched him go, before answering to the empty air "No."

...

Blue threw the fabric ball gently at the ceiling and caught it as gravity dragged it back down. "I am so bored…" he told the empty room, before heaving a heavy sigh, and letting his arm drop across his chest.

Everyone was busy for the day. Red was at work in the little bakery that he liked so much, and Vio and Green had gone to the Castle (1). He was supposed to be on a short quest himself, but the job had been put off due to the weather. It was raining rather hard.

"Ugh… this is so lame…" He tossed the ball up again from his spot lying on his bed. However he tossed the ball too hard and it ended up ricocheting at an angle and dropping just out of reach. "Argh!" he exclaimed, but didn't make any effort to move. "…I'm not getting that."

He would have, after a few more minutes of boredom, had his sensitive ears not heard the familiar sound of the front door opening. He lunged out of bed. 'Yes! Someone's home! Maybe it's Red!' He pushed open the door and stilled, his whole body flushing slightly. 'Maybe it is Red… it's rare for us to have the whole house to ourselves…'

He quietly slipped into the hallway and listened.

"Hello! Is anyone home?"

His heart leapt. It was Red! He made his way down the hall to announce himself, when Red spoke again.

"It looks like no one is here. Come on in."

Blue stopped almost groaning out loud. 'There goes that plan.' He thought annoyed. Red had brought one of his little friends over. Why did they have to have such bad timing?

"Wow. So this is where you live." Came a voice Blue didn't recognize. "Cute… Like you."

Blue twitched.

Oh.

It was one of _those_ friends.

Red giggled. "No~! Don't say things like that, its so embarrassing~."

Blue twitched again. Didn't Red ever realize how those kinds of responses sounded? Oh well. 'Time to introduce myself.' He thought. The 'over protective boyfriend' thing seemed to thwart most attempts at flirtation. And a good private round of threats stopped the rest.

He forced himself to look casual as he strolled around the corner, just in time to see the boy he loved more then anything else in the world, pulled into the arms of another man.

His feet rooted in place, as he watched his lover press against another, some brunet wannabe human fighter, their lips fused to each other's. Blue felt like an icy rock had dropped to the bottom of his stomach. Part of him wanted to attack the man, but in all honesty he was frozen in shock. 'Push him away…' he thought, his chilled blood slowing in his veins. 'Push him away Red… Put up any kind of struggle and I will kill him for laying a finger on you- _PUSH HIM AWAY!_'

But Red didn't. Instead little hand went up and ran through the mans hair, pulling him closer, moaning and gasping softly.

"_He's cheating on you."_

Blue closed his eyes tight. 'No!'

He could hear them break apart. "I love you." The stranger spoke. Blue opened his eyes to see the two of them gazing at each other gently. Red… His Red, had on that beautiful, innocent smile that Blue loved _**so**_ much…

"I love you too." The boy whispered. "I love you more then anything."

Blue felt his world crumble.

He stumbled back a step, his body starting to shake. The movement caught the eye of the human, who looked over and paled considerably. Red followed his gaze and his expression turned to panic.

"Blue!"

'What do I do?' Blue wondered as his heart splintered into pieces in his chest. Should he scream or cry; run or fight? He wasn't sure he could do any. He felt sick. Worse then sick. Like he was going to die.

Red broke from the mans grasp and stumbled forward about three steps. "Blue wait! This isn't what it looks like!"

Blue inhaled as best he could. "What is it then?" He asked. 'Please, tell me anything. You were caught in the moment, its for a skit, a play, it's a joke, some kind of punishment for questioning you-Anything! I'll believe you Red, just tell me something…'

Red looked back, his eyes and mouth working for an excuse. The he fell silent, looking off to avoid his eyes.

Blue felt tears stream down his face. It wasn't happening. It couldn't be! "TELL ME SOMETHING DAMN IT!" The words came out as an unexpectedly desperate scream.

Red flinched. "Please don't yell Blue. You know I hate when you yell. I'll explain everything later, ok. But… could you leave us alone?"

Was it possible for him to feel any worst then he was?

Red risked looking up, and his eyes widened when he saw the look on Blues face. "Oh-!"

Blue turned back down the hallway and ran, flinging himself out the back door and into the rain.

"Red! I'm sorry!" The human exclaimed. "Should you go after him? Was he somebody important to you?"

Red was quiet for a moment, and then shook his head. "Blue will deal with this better on his own." He turned back with a strange sort of smile. "And you're the only one who's important to me. Remember?"

...

Vio looked up from his book out the window. It was long past nightfall and he was having a late dinner with Red and Green. "Where the hell is that idiot…?" He muttered. "He said he would be back before sunset."

Green looked over. He had been worrying the same thing for a while. "Do you think he underestimated the job? Should I go check on him?"

Red shook his head slowly. "No… Blue's home. He's probably in bed." He bit into his cookie with a little less enthusiasm then usual.

Green stood up quickly. "Then I should go tell him dinners ready." He went off.

Vio looked at the normally bubbly blond with narrow eyes. He knew about Reds unfaithfulness. He'd known for a shamefully long time. Too long ago he had spotted the boy getting close and hot with some man he didn't know. In a moment of pure blinding rage, he'd beaten the crap out of the presumably innocent man before giving Red the most violent, frightening tongue-lashing that he could. It was probably the most angry he had ever been.

Blue was short-tempered, and dense, and annoying but he didn't deserve that. He acted all tough, but anyone could tell by the way Blue trailed around after Red, how deep his feelings ran. The second time Vio caught the boy; he knew he had to tell Blue before someone else did. Or worse, he caught them. He'd run the entire way home, and done his best not to show it, as he told Blue with his most simply words about the boys infidelity.

Blue had refused to even hear it, and he knew something bad was going to happen.

By the look on Reds face, something had already happened.

"Red…?" He began, keeping his tone calm and rational, knowing nothing was going to keep him that way if he was right. "Do you care to tell me why it is that Blue has retired to his room for the evening, without even having dinner?"

Red looked up at him with the guiltiest look he'd ever seen.

Green reentered the room. "Blue isn't there." His voice worried. It wasn't like Blue to be late. And to not be there when Red had said that he was home…

Red stood up alarmed, almost knocking his chair over. "You mean he never came back!"

Green took one look at the fury written on the violet Links face and understood immediately. "What did you do!" He yelled, grabbing Red by the front of his collar.

Red gasped, his eyes filling with tears. "I-I brought, I brought someone home- He wasn't supposed to be here!"

Vio pulled Red out of Greens grasp, and taking a tight hold of the leader before he could do anything rash.

"You son of a bitch!" Green yelled. He'd known too. Vio had told him, and he had known all along that something hadn't been right. He wondered how much pain the boy had to be in. "How could you do that to him! You mean the world to him! Don't you know how lucky you are to have him? And you repay him by betraying his love or you?"

"Calm down Green." Vio said gently, tightening his grip on the other. The leader seemed to be trying to get to Red, although not one of them knew what he would do if he did. Vio just held him.

Just like Red meant the world to Blues, Blue meant the same to Greens.

"Just calm down." He whispered soothingly. Unfortunately, holding the green-clad Link in his arms until he was no longer a danger, was a far as _he_ would ever get with _his own_ affections. (2)

"How can I be calm?" He snapped. "Blue's been hurt because that _whore_ couldn't keep his clothes on!"

Red let out a whimper. "G-Green!"

"I know. I'm angry too." Vio told him, the lowered his voice. "But now isn't the time to be dealing with Red. Blue's run off with a broken heart and who knows what he'll do with it. You need to go find him."

The green hero stopped struggling and looked at him. Then he nodded once and fled the room.

"Wait!" Red gasped. "Where are you-?"

Vio glared at the small boy, who, for whatever reason, seemed to think he had some right to speak. "Don't Red. You're staying here."

"But-!"

"You lost your chance. Blue doesn't belong to you anymore." He turned back to the hallway, so that the other wouldn't see the sad look that crossed his face. "It's Greens turn now."

...

Blue nudged the rock at his feet with the side of his boot, desperately wishing for the first time that it would turn into a monster and eat him. Why didn't they ever show up when he wanted them too? He didn't have his sword. He was too weak, emotionally, to defend himself. He was a sitting duck and they were all out on vacation!

He wondered if Red would feel bad if his betrayal lead to Blues death.

A soft moan passed his mouth as the image of his lover took over his mind and stabbed him again and again. He didn't want Red to feel bad! He wanted Red to love him! He wanted the boy to say that he had been wrong and that he wanted to only be with Blue.

Even if it was a lie.

He'd waited. He'd stood just outside the door, in the rain, for nearly an hour. Just waiting, telling himself if Red came after him, he would forgive him. Whether Red apologized or not. The door never opened. And the man Red had brought hadn't left the whole time he was there.

He was freezing. It was too dark too see anything. He didn't know where he was. But none of that mattered. Nothing mattered. The one thing he wanted; _really, really wanted_… wanted someone else more.

He had been getting so much better! He rarely raised his voice anymore when Red was in the room because it scared him; he made sure to use 'nice words'. What had he done so wrong to make sweet, honest Red string him along? Was he… not satisfying? Did Red not like being with him? Had Red… wanted to break up with him all along, but couldn't because Red hadn't wanted to hurt him?

Blue dropped his head into his hands. 'It's my fault. Red… Red wouldn't do that. I… It must be my fault, I must have made him…'

"Blue!"

He flinched, but it wasn't the voice that he wanted to hear. 'Leave me alone Green.' He flinched again when Green stumbled into the little area where he was, holding a lantern.

"Blue…" Green repeated with a sigh of relief as his eyes found the boy. He moved closer and winced as the flames engulfed Blue in a dim light. He looked miserable. His clothes weren't even half dry from all the rain; he was dirty from head-to-toe, dried mud on his leggings, tunic, and even some in his hair. His hands were cut up from branches that he had forced his way through, his face streaked from tears, sitting on a wet, fallen tree trunk, so cold he wasn't even shivering anymore. Green felt his stomach twist considerably.

The broken young man looked away, not wanting anyone to know what had happened, not wanting anyone to know how he was feeling. It was bad enough without everyone knowing.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Green replied, putting the lantern down in a dry looking spot, before sitting next to him.

Blue glanced at him. 'Go away.' He thought. 'I want to be alone.' But at the same time it felt just a little better to have someone else there. "It's late." He grumbled, scrunching up his shoulders so that he was more hidden. "You should be home."

"So should you."

Blue glared. "I don't want to talk about it, ok…?"

Green simply untied his cloak and wrapped it around Blue's shoulders. The stubborn boy tried to refuse it, but Green didn't give him the chance, tying it closed. "Alright. We don't have too." He smiled encouragingly. "Do you want to go to town and get some drinks?"

Blue shuddered. He didn't want that, but he needed it. That warmth, some comfort, that little protection from the cold and a friend to talk too. "You were right." He whispered. "Red he-"

Green waited to see if he would continue, then laid his hand on his shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry."

Blue allowed his fingers to dig into the dark brown material. Green had known all along. He and Vio had tried to warn him, and he had yelled at them, called them liars.

"Nayru why am I so stupid?" He almost yelled at himself.

"You're not Blue, don't say that."

"I am! I must be. I can't even figure out what I did wrong…"

Green forced Blue to turn to him. "This isn't your fault Blue!"

"It is!" He yelled, knocking his hands away. "What was I thinking! Of course Red would find someone better then me! I knew I wasn't worthy to love him, but I had hoped-!" His voice broke, and his hand flew up to cover his mouth, to muffle the sob. The dam holding back his tears overflowed and they came back full force. "Fuck!" He cried, knowing there was nothing he could do to hold back.

Green's self-control shattered. He grabbed the slightly larger boy, and pulled him into his arms. "No Blue, it wasn't you. He was wrong. He doesn't deserve you!"

Blue wrapped his arms around Greens torso, struggling to keep the tears back as he buried his face into his chest. Green was larger then Red was, and firmer, but he was so warm and Blue desperately needed someone to cling too. "It hurts Green." He sobbed, his struggles proving pointless. "I feel like I'm going to die. Why! Why did this happen?"

Green held him gently, holding back his own tears. He had never seen Blue so grief-stricken. It hurt to see him like that. He should have been cursing the little bastard that had made him like that, but instead he was crying, alternating between blaming himself, and asking what he could do, how he could change! Or… just whispering Red's name with so much emotion that Green couldn't believe it.

He tried to answer him. He tried to tell Blue that he couldn't blame himself, but the other didn't seem to hear him. Finally he stopped, simply rocking Blue tenderly. It didn't matter that his own clothes were getting dirty, or that the bark wasn't pleasant to sit on. He cared that Blue's body temperature was going back too normal.

It was a really long time before Blue stopped crying. And when he did, he remained in Greens arms, still shaking, for almost twenty minutes. "What do I do now…?" He whispered.

Green ran his hand through familiar blond hair, combing some dirt out. "The only thing that you can do Blue. You move on."

Blue pulled back, but didn't look at him. The second time in one day he'd made a complete fool of himself. "I cant."

"You have too."

Blue scowled. "I cant! Don't you see? He's the only on I could ever love, and he's the only one who would ever love me!"

"What about me?" Green shouted. "Me, Vio, Zelda, Dad? We all love you Blue!" The other scoffed like he didn't believe it. He didn't believe that there was anyone else who loved him. Green swallowed the thoughts and fears that had kept him silent for so long. "I… I really love you Blue."

Blue shock his head.

"…You really never noticed Blue? The way I watch you?" Blue slowly turned to him, his eyes widening. Green looked for some indication of how his confession was going to be taken, but all he saw was disbelief. "You never noticed that I'm in love with you…?"

Blue blinked. "Green… I had no idea…"

Green moved a little closer, letting Blue read everything on his face. He touched the taller boys cheek, meeting no resistance. His heart hammered in his chest. Slowly his eyes drifted closed and he leaned forward.

Two hands grabbed his shoulders, and he was pushed an arms length away. Blue looked sad. "No!" He shouted with a winced. Green didn't feel so good either. But he'd known Blue was going to reject him. After everything that had just happened, how could he have expected something else? "…I'm sorry…"

"No it's-…my fault." Green touched one of his hands. "I know you don't want too… but please try being with me."

Blue shook his head. "I cant. I love Red."

"I know. But Red doesn't love you enough. He completely takes you for granted because he knows how you feel for him. He takes advantage of you." Blue argued that he didn't but Green ran right over him. "He does! He uses you. He-!" He let out a hiss, then a much softer sigh a few seconds later.

"Vio and I noticed months ago. The cheating thing… and the way Red pulls you around like a dog on a leash… and you don't even notice. I can't stand the way he treats you! That's not what it's supposed to be like. Let me show you how love really is. You don't have to return my feelings."

"That isn't fair." Blue argued. "To either of us. It would be like using you to replace Red."

"I know that too." He grabbed Blues arm again. "But you need to see Blue. Be mine, just for a little bit. I will belong only too you. I already belong to you. I wont push you into anything you don't want to do, but please…" He made Blue look into his eyes. "Let me love you."

The blue hero searched his face, not wanting to say yes, but feeling he should. Perhaps because Green was looking at him so hopefully. Perhaps because inside he knew that was how he was going to heal. But he didn't say yes. He wrapped his arms around Green and hugged him. Green took that as a good sign. "I cant… I haven't even… officially broken up with R-R… broken up with him yet."

"I can wait." Green promised. "I have all this time, I can for a while longer." He stood up, pulling Blue with him, and slipping his hand into a much colder one. "Come on. Lets go home."

* * *

><p>OMG! *<strong>Spaz!<strong>* That came out so unexpectedly long! Over 4k, how did I manage that? In a 48 hour story? I had tears building almost the entire time I was writing this, and I really hope that that's the reaction that I get here. And I do have an idea for a follow up, but that will take a while, and only if some people are interested.

(1) Where the hell is Shadow? Like, not brought back for this story. More angst!

(2) Yeah, so couplings are one-sided BluexGreen, VioxGreen.

Tell me what you think! I rarely break 6 reviews for my Four Swords Oneshots and it's horrible for my self-esteem!

LoZ © Not me.


End file.
